


The Black Angel and The Creator of Nothingness

by KamiOI



Category: Orochi Industries, 그랜드체이스 | Grand Chase (Video Game)
Genre: 6 Star Lapis (Outcast), 6 Star Noro (Fragment Seeker), Adventure, Duel of the Two Fallens, Gen, Self-Insert, Soul Imprinted Lapis (The End), Soul Imprinted Noro (Embodiment of Nothingness and The End), fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiOI/pseuds/KamiOI
Summary: While Lapis was taking a walk outside the demon world, she notices a man that is covered with jet-black clothing and a 3 eyed crest on his forehead.She found him intriguing as the man wanders around as if he's searching for something.





	The Black Angel and The Creator of Nothingness

When Lapis decided to take a stroll outside the Demon World, she found a man wandering around a forest. She found it intriguing and decided to approach it.

"Hello!~ Who are you? And what are you doing here?" (Lapis)

I stopped walking when I heard someone's voice and turned my head towards her.

"..." (Noro)

When I saw her face and appearance, flashes of images and information flowed into my head. After that, I didn't feel anything and decided not to get involved in her. Let's ignore her for now. The girl gets annoyed at me for ignoring her.

"Hey, stop right there!" (Lapis)

The girl named Lapis stopped me once again from walking and made me sighed at her persistence.

"So, what does an angel want from me? No, you are either. Am I right?" (Noro)

"How did you know? Who are you?" (Lapis)

She said with a serious face.

I once again sighed at her question, everywhere I go, a question like this always comes to a conversation huh?. I really am tired of answering this type of question over and over. So I decided to introduce myself.

"I am Noro Chi Exemata, you don't need to know who I really am." (Noro)

I will only introduce my name and not all I know to her, being involved in a being in this world is quite the hassle.

"Heh?~ So what are you wandering around her Mr. Noro?" (Lapis)

She said as if she wants me to reveal my identity. I decided to check her habit and saw that she is not an ordinary being, she is on the demon's side. I decided not to answer her question.

"That is none of your business, a fallen angel like you who decides to deceive anyone you saw should not pry into other's work." (Noro)

"Hoho~ What a brave man! Then, shall we fight?" (Lapis)

[ _The Battle Starts_ ](https://youtu.be/q5B3FKiupNw)

What a pain, fighting in this forest will be a problem. If I unleash my unstable power here right now, I don't know what might happen. I still need to find Sakoro before my Unstable State manifest once again. I guess I'll have no choice.

"Hm? Is that a threat? If it is, then I will have no choice but to retaliate." (Noro)

"Fufufu~ That is a lot of courage you have there, as a reward I'll have you start first." (Lapis)

"๏๒ɭเשเค [ Oblivia ]" (Noro)

As I tried to hold my Scythe from behind and started to swing it towards her, I unleashed a faint of death to her.

"What was that?" (Lapis)

She said with a cold sweat.

Hm? So she was able to avoid that, I wonder what she will do next if I unleashed an overwhelming power on her.

"!?" (Noro)

"[ Cursed Quasar ], Hya!" (Lapis)

The weapon she holds shot 3 arrows at once to me, arrows? No, it's not an ordinary arrow. I was able to avoid her consecutive attacks but one of the arrows got me on my left shoulder.

"Hmph..." (Noro)

"A cursed arrow huh?" (Noro)

"Hm~ you are quite knowledgeable, I'll give you that." (Lapis)

"..." (Noro)

"I guess, I really do not have a choice." (Noro)

Our distance is afar, I guess she is a non-close combat fighter. Every time I approach her, she always keeps her distance. No, she has a thing for close-combat, I guess she is just wary of [ Oblivia ] my Scythe. But I specialize in both close and non-close combat, so I will be able to overwhelm her.

I once again pulled back my Scythe behind my back and perform an upward slash on her position.

"ครςє єภ๔ [ Asce End ]" (Noro)

"!?" (Lapis)

It was not an ordinary slash, every time I use [ Oblivia ] my Scythe to slash things, it always cut reality that even if I'm far away from my opponent. As long as I can see them or sense them I'll be able to hit them.

"Kugh!" (Lapis)

"Heh, that thing is not an ordinary Scythe huh? Interesting..." (Lapis)

I was able to hit her, but she was able to avoid a fatal hit. She really is a skilled being.

"I guess, I should start to get serious." (Lapis)

Hm? So she wasn't that serious earlier? Interesting, this is the first time someone wants to take on me seriously. Every time I meet someone who challenges me, even if they're not serious, they will decide to run away instead.

"[ Death Spray ]" (Lapis)

Her weapon suddenly faced upwards that made me feel puzzled, but when I noticed it. It was another one of those special arrows. Hundreds of arrows rain down on top of me, it was so fast that an ordinary being will not be able to avoid this many. I see, she is really starting to get serious.

I was able to avoid the arrows but 3 managed to hit me.

"Kugh... the cursed of the arrows are starting to take effect huh?" (Noro)

"Fufufu~" (Lapis)

I'm running out of time, I need to take this seriously. If not, It will kill her and this world.

"гєՇยгภ รςץՇђє [ Return Scythe ]" (Noro)

"Wah..." (Lapis)

Kuh... she was able to get away from that? Should I enter my 'Unstable State'? No, I need to endure it. I don't want to use 'It' for any beings but, I guess I don't have time to think now.

"[ Damage Crack ]" (Lapis)

While I was idly thinking, dark orbs suddenly appeared on top of my head and attacked me, I was able to avoid it but was not expecting an explosion when it hit the grounds.

"Kugh!" (Noro)

"Hah, hah... hah.." (Noro)

"Fufufu~ You're so pitiful but, this is the End. [ Black Nemesis ] !" (Lapis)

"Enough playing around... ภєשєгєภ๔ [ Neverend ]" (Noro)

The place was suddenly engulfed with nothingness, and when we open our eyes. We are sent on a plane where everything is so bright white. Then, an unknown cube floats toward us which made me confused.

"This is... an abnormality?" (Noro)

Afterward, my opponent, Lapis suddenly emitted a blinding light. Her appearance changed, 'The End' huh? So this cube unleashes one's potential to beings in this world. I also used the cube but, nothing changed on me. No, I didn't need the cube but it needed me.

"Hoh~ This overwhelming power!" (Lapis)

Hmph... getting overconfident just by having that much power, this is why I hate beings that think they are now unparalleled when acquiring such power. Lapis then raised her hands towards me as if she was pointing at me.

"[ (Engraved) Quasar Awaken ]" (Lapis)

A wave of power suddenly hit me, it was fast. I didn't have time to react to it.

"Guh.. you really are persistent huh?" (Noro)

"Fufufu~ thank you for that compliment." (Lapis)

"You're also quite tough yourself, no?" (Lapis)

"I guess I really should unleash 'It'." (Noro)

"Huh? What are you blabbering about?" (Lapis)

"єՇยɭ๏ร [ Etulos ]" (Noro)

I opened my left eye and unleashed Etulos the Absolute Eye of Dimensions and a Trinity. Lapis shivered when she saw it, well it's to be expected. I have seen Etulos many times but still gives me shivers down to my spine, even my enemy, the Goddess is scared of it.

But little was I surprised, Lapis stood still and was still able to talk after witnessing it.

"H-Hoh~ That 3 eyes are interesting... h-huh?" (Lapis)

"Hm? To think you can still speak when seeing 'It' up close huh? You really are special." (Noro)

"But I am sorry, I am running out of time so, I shall end this here." (Noro)

"Kugh..." (Lapis)

While I perform my next attack, Lapis panted watching over me, and was unable to act, she was exhausted from seeing Etulos huh? So her fear changed it to exhaustion instead. For the one final time, I spin my Scythe and hold it to my back. Then, I slashed the vicinity where I stood still.

"[ (Engraved) Endless Regression ]" (Noro)

The Slash that I performed cuts everything, everything within the vicinity destroying the space I created and even the reality that happened. Afterward, a blinding light once again engulfed our surroundings. And when we open our eyes, we are back in the forest. But the proof of a battle was nowhere to be found.

"Wha!?" (Lapis)

"I.. am alive?" (Lapis)

"Hmph, you have potential. But you don't need to use that for absurdity like this." (Noro)

"Heh, you really are something huh? Who really are you?" (Lapis)

"That question again? I guess, it can't be helped" (Noro)

What a pain. I guess it will not hurt me when I really say who I am, I guess?

"I am Noro Chi Deus Exemata, a Creator from another dimension. Are you satisfied now?" (Noro)

"A.. Creator!?" (Lapis)

"You are quite capable yourself, the Creator of your world really does nothing. And just watches over you beings living here." (Noro)

Lapis was speechless when I answered her question. I guess, she thinks that I am lying. Well, it's up to her if she will believe it, what I said is true after all.

"Then, I will take my leave" (Noro)

"W-Wait!" (Lapis)

"What is it again?" (Noro)

"U-Um.. what can I do for you? I-I want to serve you." (Lapis)

Serve? Hah, what a pain. Well, I am searching for my servant Sakoro and I guess I'll take about a total of 12 servants on my travels but. I answered and smiled at her.

"Hm? I am grateful that you want to serve me but, you don't need to serve me. Just do what you want in this world." (Noro)

"Or If I say so, watch over a human called 'Rin' for me. She has something that I want after all." (Noro)

After I said those words, I left the forest without leaving a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know but, this is only a short fic story. So I'm not really sure if I should add more chapters since their personality is different from each other.


End file.
